1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feed mechanism used for a typewriter or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an important problem in a typewriter to manufacture a high performance product with a low cost. It is, therefore, an important factor to reduce the number of manufacturing steps of the parts and the number of assembling steps in order to reduce personnel cost. When a paper feed mechanism of the typewriter is reviewed from those aspects, the number of parts is large, assembling time is long and many factors for cost reduction are involved.